


Demi Saiyan academia

by Sombloke



Category: Dragon Ball Z, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombloke/pseuds/Sombloke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Demi Saiyan academia

Walking towards UA Hina looked up at the hero school. Years of training had brought her to this. Unlike most who wear attending the entrance exams, she had had to work hard to bring her power to its count level. Then again unlike everyone around hear Hina was quirkless but not powerless. Hell, she wasn't even initially human only half. The other half was that of an alien race known as the Saiyans. From what she knew her father Bardock had crashed/landed on Earth fucked her mom then fucked off again. He had left instructions on how to yous Kai a Saiyan handbook and a vague explanation that he was making sure that the Saiyans survived in some form or another. Stretching Hina carried on walking passing a rather cute short green heard boy as she did. 

Hina stood in front of the massive gates that led to a giant mock city. She could fill her Saiyan blood boiling just beneath the surface in preparation for the fight she was about to have.

“start” 

The gates opened and Hina rushed in only vaguely aware that she was the only one who had done so. 

A robot popped up and smash it was gone, then another smash and another smash. Before long the half Saiyan fond her self around by a small scrap heat of bent metal that used to be villain bots. This was far to easy the robots her mom let her fight when she was a kid were far tougher than they things. Maybe they wear just tone pointers. Then again looking around they wear all different types. By now everyone else had joined her in the mock city and the sounds of battle were sounding her. Well if this was all UA was going to throat her so be it. Hina rushed off to find more those to fight. To make things more interesting she plaid a game where she couldn’t destroy two enemies the same way. Soon she ran out of varieties of punches and kicks, resulting to other means such as smashing one with a large bit of concrete while another was impaired on a metal pole. She never used kai based attacks. she wanted to save that trump card plus it made things too easy. Don’t get her wrong shorting laser beams was fun but why wast it on this. 

“Two minutes”

How many points did she have was it enough to pass. During her panicked thoughts, Hina felt the earth rumble and a colossal robot stumped its way down the street. The zero pointers. How was that not wealth no points? Fuck it, she was going to destroy it maybe it could give her a fight. Ruing towards the behemoth Hina passed a lot of fleeing participants the hero to be jumped and decked it in the schnoz. 

“o com one” she shouted as the zero pointers head explored and the rest of it fell backward’s. landing on her feat Hina looked around and noticed that the towing coleuses had landed on many smaller robots. 

“Times up”

“Did Hina get enough points to make it into AU? How overpowered is she as a character? Will I do this at the end of every chapter and are you reading it in an epick voice? Well tune in next time I right chapter of My Hero balls Z”

Hina Anno  
Age 15  
Sex female  
Height 5’11”  
Hear black spiky pixy cut  
Eyes black


End file.
